plory_and_yoopfandomcom-20200214-history
Transcript: Build Two-Digit Numbers
Plory.........Emma Lockhart (Replaces Michela Luci) Cube Yoop.....Ben Stiller Yoop..........David Schwimmer Transcript Plory: Yoop? Hey, have you’ve seen Yoop? Ben Stiller as Cube Yoop: Psssst... Plory, I’m hanging out with the cubers. Plory: Yoop, how did you... Yoop blinks Plory: Never mind, let’s use these cubers to make some two-digit numbers. Let's make 34 with tens and ones. Tap the green tube to move ones to the box to finish making 34. Tap the orange tube if you need to remove ones. Indeed. 34 has 3 tens. Tap the green tube to move ones to the box to finish making 34. Tap the orange tube if you need to remove ones. Well done. 34 is 3 tens and 4 ones. Let's look at 34 in a number bond. Yoop: Let's make 57 with tens and ones. First, show how many tens there are in 57. Woohoo! 57 has 5 tens. Move ones to the box to finish making 57. Cuberiffic! 57 is 5 tens and 7 ones. Let's look at 57 in a number bond! to Plory and Cube Yoop Plory: Cubes can do so much! Cube Yoop: You can build with them... You can keep drinks cold... Plory: And they can help you make two-digit numbers. Yoop makes a sad expression Plory: Let's make 62 with tens and ones.First, show how many tens there are in 62. Fired up. 62 has 6 tens. Move ones to the box to finish making 62. Excellent. 62 is 6 tens and 2 ones. Let's look at 62 in a number bond. Yoop: Let's make 48 with tens and ones. First, show how many tens there are in 48. Yoop Yoop! 48 has 4 tens. Move ones to the box to finish making 48. Awesome! 48 is 4 tens and 8 ones. Let's look at 48 in a number bond. to Plory and Cube Yoop Plory: So Yoop, now that you are a cube, what will you do? to Cube Yoop playing ping pong with three tens cubers Practice Star Medal #1 Plory: Train those muscles, just you like train your brain! Star Medal #2 Yoop: I've been training. Can you tell? Star Medal #3 Yoop: Are my muscles bigger yet, Plory? How about my brain! Practice: Build Two-Digit Numbers (Practice) Intro Plory: Hi again, are you ready to practice some more math skills? joins along Yoop: We'll unlock different doors on our quest to the quiz! Plory: Let's go! three land and Yoop presses a red button on a remote control three look at the screen Yoop: It’s time to practice building numbers with tens and ones! Plory: Oooh, look. 8 ball falls and lands Yoop: Use this to unlock the door. door opens to reveal a spiral of lavender, red, black and shines. Part One (Making Numbers with Tens and Ones) Plory: Let's practice making numbers with tens and ones. Start by making 67. First, show how many tens are in 67. Tap the green tube to move the tens to the box. Tap the orange tube if you need to take tens out of the box. Awesome! 67 has 6 tens. Tap the green tube to move ones into the box to finish making 67. Tap the orange tube if you need to remove ones out of the box. Zowie. 67 is 6 tens and 7 ones. Let's look at 67 in a number bond. Plory: Make 82. First, show how many tens are in 82. Indeed. Now move ones to the box to finish making 82. Way to put it together. 82 is 8 tens and 2 ones. Let's look at 82 in a number bond. Yoop: Make 43. First, show how many tens are in 43. Yes. Now move ones to the box to finish making 43. Double wow. 43 is 4 tens and 3 ones. Let's look at 443 in a number bond. Plory: Make 74. First, show how many tens are in 74. Yoop Yoop! Now move ones to the box to finish making 74. Woohoo! 74 is 7 tens and 4 ones. Let's look at 74 in a number bond. Yoop: Make 53. First, show how many tens are in 53. Woohoo! Now move ones to the box to finish making 53. Out of this world. 53 is 5 tens and 3 ones. Let's look at 53 in a number bond. basketball flies out and lands center door opens to reveal a spiral of lavender, red, black and shines. Part Two (Naming Numbers with Tens and Ones) Plory: Let's practice naming numbers with tens and ones. What number is 2 tens and 3 ones? Use the number pad to show your answer. Good thinking! 2 tens and 3 ones is 23. Yoop: What number is 8 tens and 9 ones? Yoop Yoop! 8 tens and 9 ones is 89. Plory: What number is 5 tens and 2 ones? Well done! 5 tens and 2 ones is 52. Yoop: What number is 7 tens and 1 one? Double wow. 7 tens and 1 ones is 71. balloon floats and lands right door opens to reveal a spiral of lavender, red, black and shines. Part Three (Naming Two-Digit numbers With and Without Pictures) Yoop: Let's practice naming numbers without looking at pictures. Which number is 9 tens and 5 ones? Good going. 9 tens and 5 ones is 95. Plory: Which number is 3 tens and 2 ones? Nailed it. 3 tens and 2 ones is 32. Yoop: Which number is 4 tens? Yes. 4 tens is 40. Plory: Which number is 8 tens and 8 ones? Excellent. 8 tens and 8 ones is 88. Now let's practice naming numbers with pictures. Which number does the picture show? Awesome. 6 tens and 6 ones is 66. Plory: Which number does the picture show? I am impressed! 2 tens and 1 one is 21. Yoop: Which number does the picture show? Woohoo! 7 tens and 9 ones is 79. Plory: Which number does the picture show? Indeed. 9 tens and 4 ones is 94. three avocado doors fall into the pit Practice: Build Two-Digit Numbers (Quiz) Gallery Instruction 7ED01D89-719E-46B2-84D2-60EADCF035A2.png A984DE0D-BB02-47EF-9B0D-04F72F48794A.png 3EFF1507-9D59-49E1-A58F-A06D6E48AC83.png 42AF5142-4512-4978-BA65-266E8F55FC72.png 8D1C3A39-F440-413D-B0D1-14BF8CA0D086.png DD3875B8-CA3B-4663-B98B-BC95132B129D.png 2480C114-D8B7-4D3B-83B8-3C1ECDD500DE.png 2855F281-1725-4949-85A4-BF47D3A91093.png 14C36AF7-DC71-4C69-9DBC-E8E168175662.png C461CE7B-5F68-49D9-94E0-D9E597C85EA7.png 6F3BC680-DD64-4E51-B8D9-7E462F97A9CC.png Practice 0E59AEF1-AE4B-4CE6-B23E-C492F9201800.png 067E3749-DF80-4827-BC77-664222E6DD87.png A771809C-C488-4B4E-AFF1-F3D3A0D6F81A.png 90F5581B-6152-4D02-865F-A3108F1B962B.png 8F64DCF3-FF77-4169-A312-9C6519619FAA.png Quiz 79EA0BAA-B46F-46DA-AD20-497017B9C09E.png 6A8017A2-331C-427C-87D3-8A5343E4FE8B.png 0D3E14B6-FF9F-4448-A8F0-DAE7CD596DD4.png B7BCC029-634B-4E33-9DC9-34AC81012C8F.png 7728B99B-8826-486F-9A21-9C625AD9BE86.png 11E6C635-4BA4-442D-B847-8BF722EB6A96.png 04EA942F-2EBF-4C34-A6FE-45D98C8FC246.png Practice: Practice 0506CF9B-FADA-428B-9028-91A43994FE2F.png 3F60B05E-2EFB-4010-AD4B-30D326442126.png 36214F94-DA55-4374-81C3-3FB983FE9F94.png 8C737DE0-3E30-47F6-91A2-E006EE51DBC9.png AA295005-0675-4D39-AF1F-AD412F732AAA.png 81FCD233-BC3F-41F4-94CB-80F9DB87D098.png D1695157-644A-4969-A2AB-8E9FFCA5DF94.png 85A99FCE-2EC5-43CE-8285-F3AD8D2BF00B.png 8A9D163E-39D5-4394-ADD6-DB4893ADB66E.png 5B019088-AA1D-4B1F-A895-550411082B10.png DD6DF3E3-E672-448D-A21C-8C2B53970FF1.png A02169BD-D181-4E1D-9C56-39C98DC189F5.png 9806073B-84E0-4542-9D0C-97964C0713FD.png 8C0D8F03-1191-4A6D-8295-F87C50F41AC4.png D52FAD5E-DDE1-49A1-8D2B-A3A5326F321A.png ADAE296D-3E44-49E1-8BD1-FCAAABCAEE84.png 277D6D21-52C4-483B-A7FA-FFFF313AED80.png 0C817E3C-744C-4E59-B734-4A8D1141303F.png 7AD8E034-044B-4817-ADAD-DFBD61A8BE71.png 285FB10E-8E33-47D7-8CE4-506EC0922E1A.png CD7EB2BE-7101-43B6-A1D2-692E9465A0E9.png 71B5C174-4A86-4D1E-BE78-152D7A32FAB5.png 42CC1587-1140-48BF-B1A3-4AF7AFE219FA.png 69BEE0F9-2875-43A6-988C-F7D906A15468.png F708A776-3573-4F85-B515-F001B805CD69.png C85F0906-DBE7-4436-AAF4-36475A18033A.png 8F978173-B0FE-432A-A9F5-C7FBBD22A36C.png 11449B64-7C27-44B5-910D-5650E0423555.png B9127304-80FC-49E1-A2CB-EFA2985A0233.png 2D210B42-5600-43D4-9232-CD5110F09D76.png D09588F8-133B-4F44-9B43-9EB88E3B2BED.png DF97265D-96F9-4692-B806-1855CA2CC499.png B19CC416-70E0-4A33-8903-7FDBD4C6D33D.png 092B3C87-8582-43E5-852F-01199FEF8027.png C363A55F-0AF0-42E4-B35C-D20EA8AC0028.png D53B77E4-E688-4A1F-B379-7299E401EF96.png 87ED81AA-03CA-4511-8C71-15DACFC2D20E.png B91F9A22-5153-49C8-8539-D6F7F4DFD32B.png 19067F58-13C8-48EE-89C3-6051EAD04BEA.png 03A7697A-C784-4636-94ED-A659036E7CF0.png 02C60951-E2CD-470E-B768-38A38AA7856B.png E0D878B8-32B1-4C20-BED6-AAD3D33AF74B.png 8B266B0C-3DD5-410D-BC56-067475374241.png 53C71B22-E440-4046-B14F-B5A9E438734D.png A23132E8-FB21-4FA2-97A7-9FAF9A858E75.png 6A7E0934-60F6-4CFF-955B-9A866A17389C.png Practice: Quiz CD79CCC7-69B0-45BE-9954-DC065CB4D798.png 619F9726-502D-4433-BCEE-CE0586BDA6EA.png F7EDED36-A641-430B-B755-4F5378150917.png 0B40B2D1-F931-4BE2-95A5-259E62CD5A23.png Category:Lesson Transcripts